catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art/Declined 2
Eaglefang (W) Declined Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, he looks cool! Make the ear tufts more fluffy though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 19:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Moonflight (W) Declined Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful! Darken the shading on her midriff, and lighten the shading on her chest and this <---- side of her cheek [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Whats a midriff??? Mõŏń ۞ 21:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I remember asking that question when I posted my third charart on warriors wiki. Ah memories :3 Okay, I circled the midriff :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks - Withdrawing Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, finally xP Now, I think they should be sitting up straighter, and taller. Just lower everything kind of like I indicated in the diagram, and raise the head up a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I re-did them. I think they are much better now--nightshine 03:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The short hairs are are a little, fat. XD Can you make their stomach more...thinner? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made chests smaller on short-hairs--nightshine 20:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I really like these blanks. I can't see anything wrong with them. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) They're really good, but they need to go down more...if that makes sense xD This is the general idea - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure what you mean-- 18:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Make them sit up straighter, and taller; more like the ones on warriors wiki. They're too stout [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how I would be able to do that. I tried making them look like the ones on Warriors Wiki-- 20:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) They just look too small to me. Extend their legs, make them longer, I guess [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded extended arms-- 23:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Extend them more; and extend the legs and body as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have time to work on these right now. I'll put them back up another time-- 01:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Riverkit (Ki) - Declined Eh, I don't have anything to say about this one. Comments? εСћбђэάѓτ 14:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! Darken the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks! I darkened the shading. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a lot-- 23:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work-- 23:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Moonstrike (W) - For Approval I like this... Comments? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 01:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) This is amazing! But on some of the black parts, there seems to be a lighter line along the line art [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 04:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work-- 05:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Jasper (Ro) - Declined So what do you think? I like it! Comments? --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]'People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 20:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC)' This is really good! Lighten the gray part of the pelt, it looks too dark now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 23:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I really like it as it is to be honest.. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]'People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 10:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC)' But the pelt color right now is black, it's not gray. If you were to change his description to ginger-and-black, then the only thing you would need to do is desaturate the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 04:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work-- 05:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop(W)- Declined Here she is! I haven't done chararts in a while, so don't blame me if it fails :P Comments? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 11:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) This looks great! Darken the ear pink and darken the face stripes some. Thicken the shading on the haunch-- 17:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 23:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work-- 04:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Blanks - Withdrawn By User Comments?-- 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) These are very good! But they're too small and stout, they look more like kittens. Make them bigger and thinner, and make them stand up taller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to withdraw these for now. I'll make some new ones another time. --Nightshine 02:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Pebbleshade(MC)-Declined Fail. Need help fixing lineart, pixlr's new brushes are now anoyying so i can't fix it D: and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 21:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pebbleshade isn't a Med. cat, she's a warrior. Unless this is a different Pebbleshade. 21:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Must be a different one. If not, decline this and I'll make her warrior image. (Fox on phone) There aren't two Pebbleshades, there's only one here. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 20:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 18:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]]Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' 16:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC)